Integrated optical modulators have important applications in telecommunications and data-communications, as well as sensing. Optical intensity modulators generally enable imparting information onto laser light by modulating the intensity of an incident narrow-line (usually continuous-wave) laser signal. Relevant performance metrics for such modulators include modulation speed, sensitivity to the modulation drive signal and energy efficiency, extinction ratio (i.e., the ratio of the minimum to the maximum light intensity during a modulation cycle), and footprint.
Resonant-cavity-based optical modulators (e.g., microcavity or microring modulators) typically enhance sensitivity by allowing light to circulate the cavity, and pass through a region of modulated index, many times on resonance. Further, their typically small footprint reduces drive capacitance. Both effects contribute to greater energy efficiency.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.